The story of us
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: Full summary inside, I promise a good read!
1. Here we go again

The Story Of Us

**Hi everyone, in this story Jeremy and Bonnie break up with each other and Bonnie and Damon decide to have this 'friends with benefits' thing going on. By the time Klaus is dealt with and Stefan is back Damon and Bonnie are in an actual relationship until Elena decides that she wants Damon, Bonnie moves away afterwards and finds out she's pregnant with twins. Que six year time skip, Bonnie has to move back to Mystic Falls for the safety of her children. It starts out on the six year time skip and has flashbacks into the past as the story progresses.**

Chapter 1: Here we go again

Bonnie groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, just five more minutes… "Mom wake up today's the day!" Bonnie groaned again as someone bounced up and down on her back. "Idiot let mom sleep she had a long day at work." Bonnie sighed and peeked behind her, there straddling her back was a six year old girl with long jet black hair and almond shaped ice blue eyes. She gave Bonnie a toothy grin before she started playing with her hair.

"You promised to make us our favorite breakfast!" Bonnie blinked rapidly and glanced over at the clock. "Well at least you waked me ten minutes earlier. O.k. I'm up Danielle!" Danielle grinned and jumped off her and walked towards her twin brother. He had short semi messy dark brown hair, and green doe eyes. Both of them were a few shades lighter then her own and had the same smile, his smile.

Bonnie got up and grabbed her robe, she wouldn't think about that, not now. She walked down stares and headed for the kitchen. The kids wanted there favorite, a bacon and potato breakfast burrito with heavy emphasis on the potato's. After 40 minutes the burritos were done and the kids were just now eating. "Well I gotta go wash up, don't take too long!"

When Bonnie got out of the bathroom it was exactly 7:45, which meant everyone, had to leave. "Dan do you have your show and tell?" Daniel nodded as he stuck his old board game 'Jumanji' into his bag. "Danielle do you have your lunch?" Danielle gasped and ran into the kitchen. "Got it!" Bonnie nodded as all three of them walked to the car, once everyone was buckled up Bonnie pulled off. "So what song shall we sing?" And just like that they debated what songs to sing all the way to their school.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I think this is the first time you're actually off from work on time!" Daniel noted as he got into the car. "I know right? It was like no one needed life saving today." Bonnie said as Danielle bounced up and down excitedly. "Do you know what this means? Checkers!" Bonnie smiled as she drove off from there school, working as an RN sometimes had very unpredictable schedules, which meant she hasn't picked her children up from school in a month. When ever she was off on time they went to Checkers because the kids _loved_ their French fires

"You know… when your father was human he loved potatoes too." Both kids perked up in there seats, Bonnie never talked much about him so they were eager for any information they could get their hands on. "What did he look like?" Bonnie sighed and smiled softly, almost sadly. "He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes, and you've both got his smile."

"What was he like?" Daniel quickly added, Bonnie tensed at this question and the twins knew they hit a rough spot. "Oh look we're here!" Danielle pointed out the obvious as a way to change the subject. _Do__you__think__mommy__fell__in__love__with__a__bad__man?_ Danielle asked Daniel as quietly as she could, they both knew that their mother was strong enough to pick up on a mental conversation a mile away. _Of__course__not!__Mom__wouldn't__love__a__bad__man__… __not__knowingly__anyway._

_Maybe__that's__it!__She__thought__he__was__good__but__then__he__turned__bad,__like__those__men__on__the__Murray__show!_ Daniel nodded as they walked in; they went to go find seats while Bonnie went up to order. _Maybe__it__was__like__in__that__story__mommy__use__to__tell__us,__the__witch__and__the__vampire.__Instead__of__getting__her__happy__ending__like__in__the__story__something__happened__and__she__left?_Danielle frowned and glared at the table. _If__I__every__meet__him__I'll__kick__him__where__the__sun__don't__shine!_Daniel nodded determinedly at her. _And__I'll__set__him__on__fire!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Dani we're gonna be late!" Bonnie sighed as she tapped her foot against the floor. "Mommy I can't find my tutu!" Bonnie frowned and looked out the door where Daniel played with his truck. "But didn't you just have it a minute ago?" A whining nose was heard and soon a mass of pink tackled her.

"Mommy I can't find it, I'm not gonna be able to go!" The girl looked up at her with teary eyes; suddenly she heard a chuckle and everything clicked into place. "Daniel Bennett give Danielle her tutu back!" There was a long sad 'awww' before the pink fluffy tutu just appeared right in front of them, if you'd have blinked you would have missed it.

Danielle cheered and quickly slipped the tutu on. "We have to hurry!" Danielle rushed for the door. "Danielle wait you forgot your jacket!" Danielle pouted but let her mother put the jacket on.

"Hurry I don't want to be late." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Danielle. "Um mom?" Bonnie frowned as she tried to zipper up the coat. "Yes Dan?" Bonnie noticed Danielle stiffen. "There are two vampires outside mommy…"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she immediately went for the door. Bonnie tried not to panic, her children could take care of there selves for sure, but she just couldn't help it! She found him on the porch with his tuck in hand and staring up at her. "Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up and gasped, there on her front lawn, were two people-vampires- looking at Daniel.

Bonnie was speechless, honestly she had never planed on seeing them again… ever. So to see them standing a few feet away from her was shocking –understatement of the century- Finally one of them worked up enough nerve to speak. "Bonnie, it's great to see you again." Stefan walked up to her with a small smile, and even though he could no longer physically age, Bonnie couldn't help but notice how… old he seemed.

When Stefan hugged her, she was confused as to why she felt so… happy. "It's great to see you again to Stefan." Stefan smiled and opened his mouth. "Mom, we're gonna be late!" Bonnie looked down at Danielle. "Oh right, well it's was a-great seeing you guys again but I really need to go so… bye." Bonnie hoped they would smile, say o.k. and let her continue with the rest of her life in peace.

It had taken her so much effort to get over what happened in Mystic Falls, she had been depressed for a year and a half before she was able to get on with her life and she refused to go back there. "So it is true, you do have children." Bonnie sighed and turned around to face Caroline. She looked saddened and hurt at the fact that she didn't know.

"Come on Dani lets go wait in the car." Daniel said as he took Danielle's hand and walked to the car. "We have less then 10 minutes mom, you're gonna have to drive like a maniac to get there!" Both vampires watched the little ones climb into the car and Bonnie was thankful that Daniel was able to pick up on the tension around them.

"I'm in a rush guys, why did you come here." It wasn't a question and Bonnie wasn't in the mood for 'light talk', not when she was running late for Danielle's first solo performance. Both of them seemed to hesitate before Caroline spoke again. "It's Klaus." Bonnie's body tensed and her eyes narrowed at Caroline, even though she didn't mean to, it was just a bad habit. "Klaus, the same Klaus I sealed in another dimension six years ago… that Klaus?"

Bonnie was praying to what ever god that would listen that it wasn't the same- "Yea that's him." Bonnie sighed and her shoulders slumped as she rubbed her forehead in a pitiful attempt to get read of her 3 second old headache, here we go again. "A really powerful witch was able to bring him back Bonnie… but that's not all." Oh great there was more, peachy. "He said he'd be after you… and your children." Bonnie eyes widen and she felt her heart stop, literally. He was after her children? Her children?

"H-how did he even know?" Stefan shook his head. "We don't know Bonnie, but he just _knew_. He also knew where to find you, what there names are…" Stefan trailed and shifted from foot to foot. "And also who the father is…" Bonnie froze and stared at Caroline in shock. "Wha-what?" Suddenly Caroline hugged her. "Oh Bonnie what you were going through must have been terrible! Coming here all alone by yourself and then taking care of two children by yourself."

"Mommy less then five minutes!" Danielle yelled from the back seat as she looked out the window at them. "Bonnie you have to come with us _now._ Klaus was the one who told us your address so he knows you live here. You all will be in danger!" Bonnie frowned and shook her head. "But I have a life here, _we_ have a life here!" And I'm not going back there. Bonnie silently added, she was doing just fine by herself and taking care of her children, all by her self, she didn't need them then and she didn't need them now.

"And Bonnie you all will _die_ if you don't! Bonnie I understand you don't want to go back to Mystic falls, believe me I do but you must, think about your children. If you come back to Mystic Falls then there will be more people around to help protect them!" Bonnie didn't want to believe it but she knew Stefan was right, now that Klaus was back and knew where she lived she had no choice but do whatever it took to protect what's hers.

"O.k." That was all that Bonnie said as she made her towards the car. Danielle clapped her hands excitedly thinking they were finally on there way, but Daniel tensed. He knew that look, almost five and a half years ago that was the look their mom wore everyday, the look she wore when ever she looked at them and broke down in tears. "Umm Dani sweetie, There's been a change in plans." Danielle looked horrified and shook her head. "No, no, no mommy this is my first solo performance we can't miss it, this'll make or break my career!"

"She's so dramatic, just like her father…" Caroline said silently, almost sadly as she watched the little girl's ice blue yes widen dramatically. "In fact I think she might be too much like him." Stefan added as Bonnie picked the little girl up. "Remember that bad man mommy use to tell you about? The one she fought when she was younger?" Danielle nodded silently, suddenly not liking where this was going.

"Well he's back and it's not safe for us here anymore, so we have to leave. _Now_." If the children were always too rowdy before bed she use to tell them stories about a 'young teenage witch' who just came into her powers and how she had to fight a 'bad man' to save the world. At first it was just to get them to bed but soon it became a daily then until the story ended with the witch marrying her vampire soul mate and had two beautiful kids.

A few weeks after the stories stopped both children marched up to her and declared that they knew the 'young teenage witch' was really her. When they asked her about her soul mate Bonnie bluntly said she wouldn't talk about and they didn't bring it back up again. Daniel sighed as he stepped out of the car. "I guess we'll go pack our things?" Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Only what you really need, we can go shopping for cloths once we get there." This got an excited squeal from Danielle as she excitedly rushed to catch up to her brother. "I guess I gotta go pack too…" Bonnie said sadly. "Well I'm glad this went well, I thought we would have too knock you out and drag you back!" Caroline cheered and Bonnie realized that she wasn't mad anymore, no matter how much she regretted what happened, she would do it all over. "I may not want to go back but I understand it's what's best for my children."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ummm Bonnie, I've been meaning to ask you this before we got there… so what… I mean are they… well you see I just want to know if-" "Yes they are hybrids." Bonnie finally interrupted Caroline if only to put her out of her misery. "How is this even possible?" Stefan asked in shock as he watched the two children check there belongings. "Honestly I don't even know how… but one day I almost passed out so Sarah, a friend of mine, took me to the hospital, next thing you know the doctor tells me I'm two months pregnant."

"Mommy my suit case won't close!" Bonnie frowned and walked over to Danielle. "Dani you've got way too many cloths, and you only packed one spell book." Bonnie began removing cloths from her suit case when Danielle whined. "But I need all my must haves for the season!" Bonnie scrowled. "But you've got three of the same skirts in different colors, the same goes for at least three other things. Just pick the color it looks best in and take that one, I promise to take you shopping as soon as I can."

Danielle sighed and nodded sadly. "If I must…" She sniffed and started too take out some of her cloths. "I've got enough room for some of your things… but only your spell books!" Danielle sighed again and pouted fine. "Fine there up stairs on the book case, but make sure you grab my pryokinesis book!" Caroline and Stefan stared in shock as they watched Daniel disappear only for a second before he reappeared with about four books.

"Here you go guys drink up!" Caroline's mouth hit the floor as she watched Bonnie hand both kids a cup of blood. "Yum, just how we like it, thanks mom!" Bonnie smiled softly and turned to Stefan and Caroline. "What?" Stefan smiled and looked at Bonnie with amazement in his eyes. "I never thought you would have made such a great mom Bonnie." Bonnie looked back at her kids, she didn't tell them that at on point Bonnie wasn't so great.

She had been depressed, confused and didn't have a clue what to do with a baby, let alone two. That year and a half had been the darkest moments in her life. She had cried every time she looked at them, because every time she looked at them she saw Damon, she saw how much she loved him, how much she missed him and how much he had given up.

It broke her heart looking back on it, because the same acts she regretted was the same acts she'd gladly do again, because she knew what the rewards would be, she was staring right at them. They both smiled up at her and took her hands. "Are we really gonna meet our daddy?" Danielle asked as she looked up with wide eyes. "Yes sweetie we are." Bonnie sighed as she could only image that shit was gonna hit the when she arrived there, that much was obvious.

X.X..X.X.X.X

**Done with the first chapter! Please RnR flames are welcomed but do it kindly! I don't know when I'll update this as I barely update my other stories but oh well I had this stuck in my head!**

***points down***


	2. We could've had it all

The Story of us

Chapter 2: We could've had it all

"_Damon where have you been, I was worried sick!" Bonnie said as she sat up in Damon's queen sized bed. "Bonnie what are you doing here?" Damon asked in confusion before he strutted over to her, she was wearing one of his shirts with nothing on… just how he liked her. "I got bored at my house, so where were you?" Damon sat down besides Bonnie and sighed… he was brooding like Stefan… that wasn't a good sign. "I was… talking to Elena." Bonnie frowned and moved closer._

"_Is she o.k.? It must be tough for her." Klaus was defeated, sealed away into another dimension and they finally had peace, at least she thought so. Apparently Elena called it off 'for good' with Stefan and had taken to locking herself up in her house. Bonnie waited patiently for Damon to tell her something, Bonnie wondered if Elena was in worse a condition then she thought._

"_Bonnie… we need to talk." Bonnie frowned as she looked at the pain in his eyes and instantly her mind imagined all the horrible things that happened to Elena. "Oh god no it's Elena isn't it? She needs me doesn't she!" Bonnie jumped up and pulled her jeans on ready to run to Elena's house if she needed too. "Bonnie wait… you need to hear this first…"_

_In__the__beginning__she__was__insecure__about__their__relationship;__she__always__thought__that__this__would__happen.__But__that__was__a__few__months__ago__and__now__Bonnie__was__happy,__she__felt__like__she__found__her__one__and__only.__She__could__tell__something__was__wrong__but__now__she__wouldn__'__t__have__expected__this__to__happen._

"We're here!" Bonnie gasped as she was pulled out of her thoughts, she blinked rapidly to remove the painful memories from her head, 5 seconds back and the memories were already coming back. Peachy. "This place hasn't changed at all!" Bonnie was amazed at how nothing changed, the buildings were still the same and the people she knew from six years ago were still here, and apparently they recognized her too. "Mom everyone is staring at us…" Daniel said as he shied away from the window. "It's because I just suddenly appeared just as fast as I left."

Bonnie was almost, _almost_, glad they were now driving up the drive way to the boarding house. "Wow our dad is rich!" Danielle said as she looked at the house. "This isn't a house it's a manor or something!" Bonnie ignored her, instead she looked at the gas meter. She had just enough to make it back- _Mom__we__'__re__already__here._ At the sound of Daniel's voice Bonnie huffed and unlocked the doors.

The kids jumped out of the car and Bonnie reached over to grab her bags, Bonnie was nervous and knew that the first week or so in this house screamed AWKWARD! "Dani I thought I told you to pack light." Danielle had two rolling suitcases, a duffle bag and a overnight back stuffed to the brim. "This _is_ packing light, I had to put back three suitcases worth of stuff!" Bonnie sighed and turned to Caroline. "I think I laid down with you instead and made Danielle."

"What!" Bonnie laughed at the horrified look on Caroline's face. "I'm only saying that she acts just like you when it comes to fashion." Caroline immediately relaxed and grinned. "Well that only means she's wise beyond her years. Come little one, you have much to learn." Caroline opened the door and everyone followed, as soon as she stepped into the house Bonnie felt awkward, there was once a time when Bonnie felt as if this was her home away from home. Now she feel's more awkward then when she enters a strangers house for the first time.

"Bonnie hi." Bonnie was saddened when she wasn't even remotely shocked to find out that Elena was a vampire now. "Hello Elena." Great this sounded worse then a business meeting, they were acting all professional with each other. "This is Daniel and Danielle." Elena looked back and forth between the twins and Bonnie. You couldn't deny that they both looked like Bonnie, Daniel more so then Danielle, but looking at Danielle was like looking at a mini bronzed version of Damon.

Bonnie was ready to turn around and leave, if only to get away from the awkwardness! That's when she heard a voice, _his_ voice. "Bonnie." Bonnie tensed and turned to her right, he was standing by mini bar staring at her. "Well I gotta go do some… things." Caroline said and Bonnie turned to her. "I'll help you." Stefan said in a too eagerly voice.

Bonnie watched horrified as they both used vampire speed too get away from the awkward situation, leaving her with the two people she never wanted too see again in her life. "Mom I'm thirsty." She looked down at Daniel who was prodding his gums, Bonnie knew she should have given him more blood at the house. "Ummm do you guys have any blood bags?" Elena looked shocked for a second before she disappeared for a few seconds. "Here you go."

Bonnie smiled politely and handed the bag to Daniel he drunk it quickly. "Mommy…" Bonnie looked at Danielle and sighed. "One more please?" Elena nodded and disappeared again. It was a given that if one was drinking blood then the other would instantly get hungry too, Bonnie decided it was a 'twin thing'. Once again the awkward silence was back as Elena and Damon watched the twins.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." Elena said when they were done; Danielle eagerly picked her bags up wanting to see her new room while Daniel just nodded. Bonnie could tell Damon and Elena wanted to talk, but they didn't want to talk in front of the children. That's why Bonnie just threw her bag down on the bed and walked back down the steps.

"In the kitchen." Bonnie said as she walked passed them, she turned on the water and the blinder, and anything else in the kitchen that could make noise, those kids had damn good hearing. Bonnie raised her eyebrow when only Damon sat down in front of her. "Where you ever going to tell me?" He said as soon as he sat down, he sounded… angry. "No." Bonnie replied bluntly.

Apparently that wasn't the answer Damon was looking for, his body tensed and he glared at her. "So if I didn't find out from Klaus of all people I wouldn't have known?" Now he sounded pissed. "The twins would have sought you out... maybe." Now he was beyond pissed. "Look Bonnie I get that your mad-" "It wasn't because I was mad." Damon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Then why, why did you keep me from _my__children_?"

Bonnie looked at him, really looked at him. He looked like Stefan, tired. But did he really have to ask her that question? "I didn't think you'd want to know them." He did that weird then when his eyes widened, that meant he was angry but after six years she still found that to be a turn on. "How would you have known? Did you ask me?" Now it was Bonnie's turn to get mad. "Look Damon if I had known you would have been there then I would have went back, but you choose Elena over me, I thought you'd be angry that I showed up months later pregnant! And besides I thought if you chose Elena over me then you'd do the same with the twins, and I couldn't handle that!"

Damon paused, finally seeing where Bonnie was coming from. When he came back from Elena's that night he hurt her, he hurt her so badly that she left only a week later crying. Damon admits he probably would have denied it, seriously what were the odds of a vampire getting a girl pregnant? None, there weren't even any odds. "Besides… I didn't even know if the babies were yours."

A pause. "You were cheating on me?" Damon didn't know why it pissed him off, but the thought of someone being with his little fire pixie while they were together pissed him off big time. "No, I thought maybe I had one too many drinks and slept with a guy but didn't remember, hell I was considering a freaking virgin birth or something."

Damon scoffed. "Seriously Bonnie? A virgin birth?" Though even he had to admit, that sounded more likely to be true then a vampire making a baby let alone twins. "But then I saw Danielle and I just knew you were the father, but I decided then that I wouldn't go to you, I couldn't." Bonnie could slowly feel some of the tension ease away, Bonnie guessed he thought she kept him away from the children as away to get back at him.

"So Klaus is back?" Damon sighed and nodded. "He just appeared on our steps, literally. He knocked on our door, kicked our asses, almost killed us and then told us almost every little thing you did since you left... including your depression." Bonnie tensed at that word; they weren't supposed to know about that… ever. "So what was he stalking me or something?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Bonnie. "You're trying to changing the subject." Damon smirked and Bonnie raised her eyebrow "I'm not changing the subject, you just told me Klaus was basically stalking me, you're trying to change the subject."

"Mommy are you making us dinner?" Danielle asked as she skipped into the room and both parents tensed as she hopped up on a stool next too Bonnie staring at her with intense ice blue eyes. "I made you breakfast." Bonnie hoped they didn't hear anything as she looked at Danielle. "You always make us breakfast and dinner!" Bonnie smirked at her. "Yea but your using your 'mommy are you gonna slave over a hot stove to make us our favorite dinner' voice."

After a few seconds Danielle whined. "I told you she wouldn't do it Daniel!" No sooner then she said that did Daniel come out from behind the door pouting. "Ugh! Were you two plotting behind my back!" Bonnie said in mock shock. "Yes, but can you at least make us mashed potato's!" Bonnie frowned and looked around the kitchen. "Well I'm sure they have a box of instant potato's here…" The look of horror on the twins face was priceless. "Mom!" The both shouted in shock. "You-you can't be serious, those things aren't even potato's!" Daniel said as he backed away horrified.

"I agree it's just some type of white powder, you've gotta be joking!" Damon watched the scene in amusement as Bonnie began to laugh. The last time he saw her this playful was when she was still a naïve little teenager who didn't know about vampires and witches. "I'm just joking with you guys, jeez you two fall for that _every__time_!" Bonnie grinned as they glared at her. "So not funny mommy!" Bonnie laughed again and shooed them out. "When are we going shopping?" Bonnie sighed, not really looking forward to the shopping trip. "Tomorrow I guess…"

Danielle cheered while Daniel groaned. "Trust me, it's better to get this over with sooner then later." Daniel nodded then sighed again. "Is it that bad?" Damon asked. "She spends hours in one store alone." Daniel groaned imagining it already. "If we have to take her shopping then I want to go to the game store." Bonnie mocked groaned. "But you spend hours in just that one store alone."

He stuck his tongue out and zoomed off somewhere but a few seconds later he came back. "Hey…uh… do you want to come with us?" Daniel asked nervously as he stared at Damon like he would bite him. "If that's o.k. with Bonnie." Damon asked and both boys looked at her, Bonnie shrugged. "Sure why not, we're gonna need help caring Danielle's 50 bags." Just like that Daniel was gone and Bonnie got up. "We'll talk later." Damon said and Bonnie glared at him as he walked out of the kitchen knowing full well what they would 'talk' about.

X.X..X.X.X.X

"Bonnie can we talk?" Bonnie had been in the middle of packing, not even a half hour after her talk with Damon. "Sure Elena, come in." Elena walked in and sat down at the edge of her bed, fidgeting with her cloths. Once a upon a time Elena would have just walked in, said 'hey' and flopped down on her bed and start munching on Bonnie's bag of cool ranch Doritos. "So how have you been?"

"Good, you?" Elena replied with a 'fine' and que awkward silence. "Bonnie… I know that this doesn't even mater but I'm sorry." Bonnie stopped putting her cloths away and looked at Elena, her brown doe were hoping and pleading with Bonnie to forgive her. That look got Elena everything she wanted, Bonnie briefly wondered if it worked on Damon that night.

"…Thanks." For good measure Bonnie gave her a barely half hearted smile and went back too unpacking, Bonnie knew that Elena sat there frozen in shock. Bonnie frowned and hoped that Elena didn't really think that she would forgive her, when she thinks about that night she doesn't feel pure anger and hatred, now she's disappointed in Elena, saddened and hurt about what happened. But Bonnie was sure if she looked deep enough the anger would still be there, she just found a way to live without it ruling her life.

"Oh Bonnie I truly am sorry, I didn't know it would turn out like this-" Elena was teary eyed and trying hard not to cry, Bonnie could tell that Elena felt ashamed of her self and that if she could she would go back in time to reverse the whole thing, but only for all the wrong reasons. "Yes you did Elena, you knew it would hurt me in the process but you didn't care, you thought that I would forgive you like I always do. The only reason you're sorry now is because you heard I was pregnant and how much of a hard time I had. You realized how much I loved Damon and that we could've had it all. You realized what you destroyed and now it's killing you inside."

Elena didn't know what made that entire thing sting, was it the fact that she actually said all of that or was it because she had said it in a soft almost kind tone. She didn't yell at her or glare, instead she went back to unpacking and Elena left quietly. Now that she thinks about it, she truly did think that Bonnie would have forgiven her after all that they been through together. Bonnie was right about everything, the only time she felt truly sorry was when Klaus told them Bonnie had Damon's children and that she had been sad and depressed after they were born.

Before that Elena never truly felt sorry about it, not when Bonnie and eventually Stefan had left, not when three years into there relationship there 'honey moon' period ended and they fought all the time. She only feels sorry now because for the first time she realized how happy Bonnie had been with Damon, Bonnie gushed that she had never felt this way before and that she'd want to stay with Damon.

Damon had been just as happy, he actually _smiled_ all the time and gushed yes he _gushed_ about how happy Bonnie made him and how she didn't try to change him. That had made Elena jealous, she thought that, that could have been her and instead it was Bonnie. Now they were only together for the sake of not being alone, that and the fact that they were stubborn as hell and wanted to proven everyone who told them that this wouldn't last wrong.

But now Elena realized her mistake, in her act of pure selfishness Elena had lost the two people she cared the most about and was now stuck with someone she only loved as a friend, the same someone who regretted leaving her friend a little more each day. Elena made her way into Damon's room as he sat reading a book. "Need some ice for that burn?" A growl was heard next to him and he peeked at her. "Shut up Damon!"

Damon rolled his eyes as she snarled at him, while it was suppose to be a threat, he found it adorable coming from Elena. "Your wish is my command princess." That was one of the big differences about them, while Elena wanted everything to go her way, Bonnie was just fine wit things the way they are. Damon also noted that while Bonnie would be happy with just a pair of socks for a birthday gift, Elena wanted all her gifts to cost a pretty penny. "Stop it."

Elena growled breaking Damon out of his thoughts. "What now?" In one swift movement Elena had knocked his book on the floor and pinned him to the bed. "Stop comparing me to Bonnie!" Elena could always tell when ever he even thought about thinking about Bonnie, he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he sired her. A sire and the child always have special bonds with each other, which explained why Caroline no longer hated him, in fact they had what could be described as a 'brother/sister' relationship.

Before Damon could utter some smart ass remark Elena crushed her lips into his. They both knew that this was one of the main reasons they stayed together this long, the sex was great. Though Damon couldn't help but think that the sex with Bonnie was fantastic.

X.X..X.X.X.X

Three doors down Bonnie tried hard not to get angry, but Elena was making it very hard. "OH DAMON YES!" Breathing hard and grinding her teeth Bonnie put a silencing spell around their room and began to pace.

The only reason Elena was being that loud was because Bonnie was here, she was sure of it. Girls talk about these things, Elena was verbal yes but not a screamer, Bonnie could –if it was done right mind you- scream to the heavens. Bonnie sighed as she forced her anger to subside; she really wasn't planning on staying long maybe a month or two tops, but she could tell this was going to be a long week… or month.

X.X..X.X.X.X

**Done! Lol sorry for the people I told that this would be out by Monday, I had to baby sit my niece, but anyway I'm here now! Can't say what I have planned for the next chapter but hopefully the shopping trip will take place. Anywho thanks for the 15 reviews on my first chapter, you all made me feel so happy! And to 'anadams' sorry but this is a bamon story, they're gonna end up together, you can stop reading if you want too, I won't mind! I won't update this still till I update my other Bamon story so maybe this'll get updated some time next week?**

***points down***


	3. Daddy's girl

The Story of us

**Don't hate me! I've got a lot going on, mostly my graduation project and then there is studding for the pssas, sats and extra classes, then there's a project or paper or something due like _every_ week, sometimes more then one are due Anywho I apologize for those of you who putt Caroline and Stefan on there 'shit list', I just needed to get the Bonnie/Damon/Elena encounter over with but couldn't do it right because Caroline and Stefan were still there so I wrote them out… apparently I did it badly! I didn't mean for you all to not like them, I'll try and fix that lol. Anywho… *points down***

**Chapter 3: Daddy's girl**

Bonnie was surprised she got a good nights sleep, well she was getting a good nights sleep until some one came crashing into her room. Bonnie awake to the sharp sound of her door smashing into the wall and someone ran in shouting. "Bonnie oh my gawd the kids are…" Bonnie groaned and looked up at Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan as they stood there looking at her in shock.

"What did you say about the kids being missing?" Bonnie asked as she looked at them like they were crazy. The kids weren't missing, in fact they were sleeping in Bonnie's bed, Bonnie's right arm was tucked protectively over Daniel and Danielle was spread out eagle style on Bonnie's back. This short of thing was common. "Uh… we just uh… went to check on the kids and they weren't there so you know we thought Klaus got them…"

Caroline explained timidly as she looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Please, my kids would so kick his ass if he came here for them." Bonnie said and then put her head down on the pillow again. If they left now Bonnie could get in maybe an hour more worth of sleep. "Are they really-" Damon was got off with a small groan from Danielle. "Can you guys _please_ be quiet? Some of us need to sleep to function properly!"

Daniel groaned in agreement as he turned around to face Bonnie, then he did something strange, he sniffed Bonnie's hair. All the vampires stopped and watched as he took a few whiffs, sighed, and then went back to sleep in 5 seconds. "Did he just…?" Elena asked as she looked at everyone else while pointing to Daniel. "Yes he did, they say they find my smell relaxing." Bonnie explained hoping they would leave now.

Damon frowned as he remembered sniffing Bonnie's hair when he was having a hard day, when he felt like doing something really stupid that he'd regret one whiff of Bonnie's hair and he'd instantly relax and forget what made him so pissed off. "Well then we'll go…" Stefan said awkwardly as they all walked out of the room relieved. They all tore the house up looking for the kids when Damon checked on them and found them missing.

They didn't want to upset Bonnie so they figured that they couldn't have gotten too far, but when they weren't in the house or even in the woods they decided it was time to tell Bonnie. So now they all plopped down on the couches looking like they were out of energy. "I think I need a shot of vodka…" Elena sighed, if she was still human she would have been huffing and puffing and grabbing her heart, but now her nerves were shot to hell. They had all been imagining the horrible things Klaus was doing to those poor little cute kids, had been imagining a crying upset Bonnie… until they walked –ran- into her room to find them all sleeping cutely.

"Now that I think about it… that was a Kodak moment!" Caroline said in frustration as she glanced back up the steps, tempted to find a camera and take a picture. Elena seemed to jump at every sound her vampire ears heard until Bonnie and the kids came down the steps. "We couldn't go back to sleep." Danielle said giving them all an accusing look.

"So what's for breakfast?" Daniel asked as he plopped down next to Bonnie, Bonnie sighed. "That's all you ever think about isn't." Bonnie asked in amusement looking down at him. "I'm a growing boy mom, eating is necessary." As the small family continued the conversation the others took note on how bright the twins are. They were holding an intelligent conversation with Bonnie, they were easy to understand and acted mature for there age.

"Lets just eat some cereal so when can hurry up and shop!" Danielle beamed and Daniel groaned. "Please fix us a five course meal mom!" Before Bonnie respond Danielle began to drag Daniel into the kitchen, no matter how hard he resisted. "I drink more blood then you so resistance is futile." Daniel huffed. "I practice me powers more then you so manhandling me is futile." They both stopped then charged at each other, only to have themselves thrown apart before they even reached each other.

"Children what did I tell you about fighting each other?" Bonnie said calmly with a frown on her face. They both pouted, and crossed their arms over their chest at the same time. "Not to do it because where siblings and siblings shouldn't fight each other." After Bonnie gave them a stern look that made them squirm, Bonnie smiled and nodded, making both kids relax, they were afraid they'd be grounded again! "Now run along!"

"Wow Bonnie you've got this mom thing down, you make it look super easy!" Caroline gushed and Bonnie sighed. "It's only easy because their smarter then the average six year old, but you should have seen Danielle at her terrible two stage, instead of throwing tantrums she'd bite the heck out of you!" After that Caroline escorted -dragged- Bonnie up stairs to help her pick out her outfit.

"So did you work things out?" Caroline asked as she looked through Bonnie's closet. "Work what out?" Caroline scoffed and wagged her finger. "Work things out with 'Delena'." Caroline said and used quotation marks for 'Delena'. "I uh… guess… hey is that why just suddenly up and left me?" Caroline turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Yea, that and it was awkward as _hell_… oh and I had to get Stefan away from them, I hope you never have to see how he looks around them… well I better hurry up and pick out your outfit soon, he won't leave in an effort to show that he's 'over' them being together, but anyone with a half a brain knows he's lying!"

Bonnie nodded and went into her bathroom to take a shower, as she let the water run over her, she remembered the time when she and Damon use to take showers. Bonnie shook her head and willed herself not to go over down that road. That was a long time ago Bonnie Bennett, you're so over him, you're so over him, your so over him! Thankfully Bonnie didn't dwell over him to long after she finally got over her depression she hired a babysitter, took parenting classes, and went to a single mothers support group, which turned out to be one of the best blessings in disguise, those women taught her so much!

When Bonnie got out of the shower Caroline was already gone and her clothes were laid out on her bed. Bonnie sighed as she dried her hair off then straightened it, after she realized that took almost an hour she decided it was time for a hair cut. She put on the low rise skinny leg jeans, a tight white tube top and brown leather boots. She put on some nude lip stick and purple eye shadow that made her brownish green eyes pop. She grabbed her brown leather pocketbook and walked out the room.

When she walked into the living room Daniel and Danielle were on both sides of Stefan showing off there grimoires. "Oh and this is the spell I made to clean the room, now all I have to do is say a few words and then everything starts putting it's self back!" Stefan looked like he was trying not to laugh as the kids showed him what Bonnie categorized as well… kid's spells. As Bonnie looked around the room she saw Elena and Damon sitting on the other couch, Elena was looking uneasily between Stefan and Damon, while Damon glared daggers at Stefan.

Bonnie grinned when she felt the jealousy rolling off of Damon like a tsunami. "You guys ready to go?" Danielle smiled and jumped up, while Daniel sat as still as a stone. "Mom, what are you wearing?" Bonnie frowned and looked at her outfit. "It's something called clothes, you know, the thing people wear on their bodies." Daniel didn't appreciate the sarcasm as he glared Bonnie's outfit up and down. "I don't like it, go change." Bonnie raised an eyebrow swung her hips to the right and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie could hear all the faults Daniel found with her outfit in his head, even though Bonnie tried not too. Tube top. Tube top too tight. Low rise jeans. Low rise jeans too tight. Boots to high. Too much makeup. To much skin showing. Men will be staring at my mom! "Daniel I'm a grown woman and can wear what ever I want. If I chose to walk out the house in the nude then that's that." Bonnie's style wasn't as safe as it use to be, before wearing something like this would have made her uncomfortable, but now Bonnie was completely at ease with being sexy. "By all means please-" "Don't! Please don't!" Damon's smartass remark was cut off by a plea from Daniel. "Fine! I won't now lets go!"

As they said their goodbyes to everyone Damon couldn't help but notice how… mature Bonnie looked. While Elena and Caroline still had the body of a teenager Bonnie's looked like a Victoria's secret model. Her tube top showed off her noticeably bigger breast, her flat stomach and her noticeably wider hips. Her hair almost stopped to her waist and her hair got darker. In other words Damon just added those to the mile long 'things I regret the most about breaking up with Bonnie Bennett' list. As the piled into Bonnie's car she turned on the radio and the kids debated on what station to put it on.

X.X..X.X.X.X

"How does this outfit look?" Danielle asked as she twirled for them. She had on a flower printed skirt, a white blouse, a pink cardigan that matched the flowers in her skirt and a light brown belt. "Cute." Bonnie said as she lounged around on a 'husband' chair. "Good." Daniel said even though he really didn't care. "Horrible, that belt doesn't match anything you have on." Damon said with tsk as he shook his head. "Exactly what I thought!" Danielle said as she as she huffed.

"Then why did you put it on? Daniel asked, annoyed that they were spending two hours in this one store alone. "Uh Daniel, you know nothing of fashion, and mommy you should be taking notes from daddy!" Daddy? Seriously? Bonnie watched in shock as Danielle stumped back into the dressing room. _That__traitor!_ Bonnie immediately thought. What happened to kicking him where the sun don't shine when she saw him? Yes Bonnie heard that conversation, she just chose not to say anything.

Don't worry mom, you still have me.Daniel said as he squeezed Bonnie's hand, while Bonnie tried block the smug feeling coming of off Damon. For now. Bonnie mused dryly. Damon could charm the pants off of the president on national television. Bonnie briefly remembered when Damon had charmed himself into Bonnie's bed, though in her defense she was completely drunk, and completely in need of… release… the first two times it happened. The third time she was completely sober and completely enjoying it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X (This is a flash back)

It was only a day after Bonnie broke up with him, or did Jeremy break up with her when he kissed Anna? Bonnie wasn't really sure and she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting drunk, and apparently that was a problem. Bonnie had drunk 8 beer bottles and was only drunk, great. Bonnie was currently eating her French fries, she always tried to eat a little food when she planed on getting totally wasted. "Fancy meeting you here." Bonnie groaned and took another swig of her bottle.

"Leave me alone Damon." Honestly if Damon even said one thing to tick her off, she'd set him on fire. He knew it so he sat down quietly. "You want to talk about it?" Bonnie scoffed and looked at him with a 'wtf' look. "What do you want now Damon?" Damon frowned and sipped on the shot of whisky he ordered. "What do you mean 'what do I want'?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Your only ever nice to me when you want something… and your not even nice to me anymore." Bonnie would never admit it but she was slightly hurt when Damon rolled up in his car, rudely demanded that she fix the problem and then left. Not only was she expected to fix her relationship with her boyfriend, fix her relationship with her 'non existent' father, and do the AP history, AP Chemistry, and AP calculus but then she had to fix a ghost problem too. Well it was two down four too go.

"So you broke up with baby Gilbert." Bonnie snorted. "And you just completely ignored my earlier statement." Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you want Judegy? An a apology?" This time Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb enough to ask for the impossible Damon, I'm just asking for a pretty please and a thank you next time." Because now and days no one even bothered to do that.

They called her up, told her what spell they needed done and wait for her to do it. Not even a thank you. Damon sighed, he hated when witches felt like this, just because you ask for a few things done then they want to start feeling used… although in Bonnie's case she'd have the right to feel like that. "You know, I don't even know why I stayed with him this long, I should've made a run for it when I had this nagging suspicion I was the rebound for Anna… or when I found out the sex wasn't even all that good." Bonnie didn't know why, but now it seemed like she had sex and magic on the brain all the freaking time.

"It's because you're a witch Bonnie. Vampires, witches, werewolves are all sexual creatures who need to get laid daily." A pause. "Or at least get laid good enough." Bonnie said as she took a sip of her beer, honestly she was ready to screw the next thing that moved. (A/n: I didn't mean to make Bonnie sound like that, but if vampires and werewolves are 'in heat' all the time then wouldn't witches, who are also supernatural, be in heat all the time too?) "Oh you poor sexually deprived witch. I pity you, but just so you know the need gets worse and worse if your ignoring it or if it it's not being done right… in your case I bet it's both."

"Yea it kinda is." Bonnie admitted sadly, she turned to Damon who had a glint in his eyes. "You know I can help you with that right?" All Bonnie could think about was the fact that she would regret this in the morning. "Your place or mine?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Five hours later and they were driving up to the Mystic grille with a trunk full of cloths and sore feet Bonnie and Daniel only had a few bags each while Danielle had about 80% of the bags stuffed into the trunk. It got worse when Damon said they could use his credit card, which had a few million dollars on it. Danielle squealed in delight and there was another shopping trip planed next week, with just Damon and Danielle. No ladies and gentlemen, Bonnie was not jealous of the fact that Danielle had barely said a word to her the entire trip but had instead talked Damon's ear off. And no she was not Jealous that after 6 years of hard work, Danielle became a daddy's girl in a matter of 5 hours… damn Damon and his killer fashion advice. Well this was good right? It's not like Bonnie wanted them to completely hate him… it's just that a little resistance would have been nice.

Well at least Damon wasn't being smug about it anymore; in fact he was literally on cloud nine now. If ever Bonnie tried to get a read on his emotions then she would gag, his emotions was literally sickening. Bonnie sighed, well at least he was enjoying spending time with his children. "Bonnie have I ever told you you look cute when you pout?" Damon asked in a sing-song voice. "I'm not pouting!" She said as she all but stomped away to a table where the twins were sitting. As soon as she sat down someone spoke. "So it was true?" The twins frowned in confusion. "Elena?" Bonnie glared at the person who just sat down. "Katherine."

"My my my they are so adorable!" Katherine said as she looked at them. "Who would have known that you and Damon would make such cute babies?" Bonnie sighed and glared at Katherine harder, Katherine only smirked when she felt Bonnie's power aura then it became a smile, but when her power aura kept getting bigger and bigger Katherine's smile disappeared and she shifted in her seat. "No need to go all defensive mommy on me Bonnie, I just want to help." Bonnie raised her eyebrow? "You just want to help? What's in it for you." Katherine sighed and pouted.

"The witch who brought Klaus back is after me." Katherine said 'sadly'. "And?" Bonnie asked bluntly, not really seeing what that had to do with her. "Well you know… the witch made a super complicated spell so that she won't die so easily… apparently only a vampire and a witch can break the spell and kill her." Bonnie glared again, the glass started to shake and the lights began to flicker. "Then find some and do it." Bonnie said through gritted teeth, the children were silent and Damon was making his away over with a determined look on his face and a tray full of food. "Well you see it's more complicated then that." Katherine looked and Daniel, who was seated next to Bonnie, and Danielle then back at Bonnie. Even though she didn't say anything it was more then enough for Bonnie to understand, the glass exploded and the lights went out. Hybrid. The spell needed a vampire-witch hybrid.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Done! Before you all start to review -hint hint- I'd like to point out the fact that I found it hilarious that you all got mad because Damon had sex with Elena! Did you guys forget that Damon and Elena are together-ish- in my story? Therefore Bonnie and Damon are not going to fall into each others arms in like one or two chapters, that would be unrealistic! By the end of my story Damon may have shagged with Elena a few more times, hell, _Bonnie_ may even shag someone a few times too, who knows, so don't get your panties in a bunch! Oh and to clear things up Bonnie put the silent spell on Damon/Elena's room so the sounds they make weren't be heard by anyone so yea… Oh and fanfic was acting like a jerk today, anything I put into italics or underlined or bolded had the spaces removed between the words, and of course it would be the day I decide to fix my other chapters which means their missed up too so yea…**


	4. Wishes

**Honestly no words can express how sorry I am, I wont even try to doge the virtual objects that you're throwing at me! First I **_**was**_** almost finished with this chapter but then my computer deleted the files of my computer like 3 times, after the third time I had to get a whole new computer, which took 2 weeks. Then I had to do all the missed assignments and projects that I couldn't do because of my computer! Then I'm up to the sky in school work, I also had only a half of month to buckle down and study for my mid terms, which I passed! And I'll put it to you like this. I have a short attention span when it comes to my stories, I'll have an awesome idea for a story, then I'll type a like two pages on my word doc and after that I get distracted and my on to another story. This whole commitment to stories thing is killing me, maybe I should stick to one shots! I also blame my over reactive imagination. I've also been obsessed with this online MMORPG called Vindictus, I also got Sucker Punch on DVD so I've been watching that none stop, best movie ever! **

Chapter 4: Wishes

"Explain." Bonnie said as soon as they were outside the grill. "O.k. so there's two spells actually, the first spell of the spell is a force field that kills anything that doesn't have a healing ability therefore only a vampire or werewolf could get past the spell. The second spell is that only a witch can kill her." Bonnie blinked rapidly, slowly understanding... sort of. "So even if the vampire got through the force field it would be useless because only a witch can kill her… unless you were a vampire/witch hybrid." Bonnie ground her teeth together in anger and wished she never came to this god forsaken place, then she immediately takes it back, if she never came here then she never would have met Damon and she never would have had Daniel and Danielle.

"You're kidding me right? This is a setup, why else would there be a spell like that!" Damon said angrily as he glared at Katherine. "This isn't a set up, she created the spell to make herself as invincible as she could get, this is why she's after your kids, she wants to kill them so she won't have to worry about dying one day. Oh yea and Klaus is after your children because the only thing that _can_ kill him is another hybrid that he didn't make, and guess how many hybrids that he didn't make exist? Two!" Bonnie sighed again and rubbed her temples, she was getting a major headache.

"So you want _us_ to kill them both so you can be free again." Damon said as he glanced into the grill, Daniel and Danielle turned their heads away from the door and finished eating their food. "That would be nice, but that witch took something from me and I want it back!" Bonnie was now pacing back and forth outside the grill, all she could think about was the fact that her babies were in danger. "And what did she steal Katherine?" Damon said in a bored tone, however Bonnie could feel that he was more worried then she was. "My vampirism! She turned me back into a human!" It honestly felt like the world had stopped, the wind stopped blowing and everything was eerily quiet, all Bonnie and Damon could do was stare at Katherine with blank faces.

"Come again?" Bonnie asked in confusion because she _obviously _heard Katherine wrong. "I said she turned me human again! Klaus wanted to make his vampire/werewolf hybrid army again but that was impossible because Elena turned into a vampire. However the bitch got the brilliant idea to turn one of us human again, I was the closest one she they napped me! Do you know how much it sucked being used as a blood bank for a month? A lot!" Well things kept getting better and better weren't they? "How is that even possible, there is no spell like that!" Damon walked towards her and listened closely he groaned and took a few steps back. "She's right, she _is_ human!"

O.k., that headache just became a bitching migraine. "Your right, there isn't a spell like that so she must have made it, but something like that would take up to much work and only personalizing the spell would make it easier, so we can rule out reversing it, and countering it. Which means I'll just have to come up with a stronger 'in general' spell." Great, that migraine just became a tumor, not only did they have to worry about a seriously strong hybrid, but now they've got a seriously strong witch too.

XoXoXoXo

Silence, this was heard throughout the boarding house. "What?" Elena asked in confusion at what she was just told. "Omg I can't believe you're my double ganger, do I have to go extra slow for you Elena?" Katherine said in annoyance as she glared at her. Elena glared at Katherine, Bonnie could tell having these too together in the same house would not end well."Those two really thought this through then huh?" Caroline said sadly as she looked at the kids. "Why didn't she just make an invincibility spell, wouldn't that be easier?" Stefan asked. "Witches are servants of nature Stefan, if she made an invincibility spell nature would punish her, she'd probably lose her powers or something like that. This is the closest she could get to invincibility." Damon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, this whole thing was stupid. "Oh yea, so how was it that a servant of nature managed to have a baby by the very thing they're supposed to hate?" Katherine asked as she looked down at her nails.

Everyone looked at her and she blushed a little, not only did she hate being put on the spot but she knew where Katherine was going about this. "Makes me wonder how hard your pregnancy was." Bonnie shrugged. "It was a breeze." That was a lie and Katherine new it, she just smirked at her. "Bonne I'm over 400 years old, I've seen a lot of things, I've seen people try and make vampire/werewolf hybrids like Klaus did and fail. I've seen people try and make a witch/werewolf hybrid it worked… until the babies went batshit crazy and they always had to be put down. He two witches that did try to have a vampire/witch hybrid, well they died horribly painful deaths before the child was even born. Do you catch my drift?" Bonnie glared hard at Katherine, if she was still a vampire she'd try out a spell that turns blood to fire on Katherine. "Drop the subject." Bonnie's tone left no room for argument… which made everyone realize that Bonnie lied about an easy pregnancy. "Speaking of which I can't believe Elena's with Damon but you has his kids, how did that happen? Oh wait let me guess, Damon left you for Elena." Everyone tensed and looked at Bonnie, who tensed and looked at her kids. "O.k. we're not having that conversation now!" Bonnie said angrily as she jerked her head in the children's direction, they were staring at Elena and Damon with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing they didn't know that… oh well at least I changed the topic" Katherine said with a shrug as she stared at the twins. "You know what, I'm about to get this spell ready so you can get out of my hair ASAP!" Bonnie said as she glared at Katherine as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, they agreed to give Katherine protection only because they couldn't afford for Katherine to give Klaus anymore of her blood. "I'll come with you." Stefan said as he jumped up and rushed towards Bonnie. "Uh sure but I don't need anyone to come with me." Bonnie said as she opened the door and walked out. "But with Klaus and this witch around it's best to keep you safe." Bonnie frowned and stared at him. "… Not that you wouldn't be able to handle yourself and all that but it's best to keep you safe." Bonnie frowned and looked back at her children.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of Dani." Daniel said in with he thought was a brave smile, however Bonnie knew he was confused about what he just learnt, he was just hiding it better then Danielle who was glancing at Elena and Damon with hurt evident on her face. "Uh you know… this can wait till tomorrow." Bonnie stepped back through the door with a sigh, she couldn't leave them like this, and poor Danielle had taken to Elena almost as strongly as she did with Damon-o.k. so Bonnie admits that she wanted her kids to hate Elena, that would have made this trip worth it!- "Mom you don-" Danielle started but was cut off by Bonnie. "We can make pizza and French fries." Most moms had to bribe their children with sweets and toys, all Bonnie had to say was 'I'll cook you a good dinner' and they became putty in her hands.

"O.k." Danielle said with a small smile, she was holding Daniel's hand tightly and she looked ready to cry. "Uh come on guys, I need to go to the store to get ingredients." They nodded their heads and walked out the door to Bonnie's car. "I'll come with-" Bonnie held up her hand and shook her head. "I need to talk to them, alone." Stefan nodded and stepped back, he knew what Bonnie had to 'talk' about and he wouldn't feel comfortable intruding on their private moment. "Call if you need us." Bonnie gave a small smile and walked out of the house, she had a feeling this was going to open up old wounds she thought had healed.

XoXoXoXo

"Is it true mommy? Did daddy really leave you for Elena?" Danielle asked and Bonnie took a deep breath. "Yes… yes he did." There, she said it. That was the one thing she could never say and never admit in these six years, Damon had left her for Elena. "Why?" Daniel asked and Bonnie took another deep breath. "Because he… they have always loved each other…" –'I guess' is what she wanted to put after it.- She could admit that… a little, but she also never said that out loud. "But why mommy? Didn't daddy love you too?" Why where they asking such good yet hurtful questions? Bonnie could tell they had a future as a reporter. "Well yes… he did, he loved me a lot but… he loved Elena more," Ouch, another old wound reopened. Bonnie licked her lips and turned on the radio, she hoped they would start to fight over the radio stations. Set fire to the rain came on, Bonnie huffs and turns the station. Turning tables come on, Bonnie turns the station again. Someone like you comes on and Bonnie takes a deep breath and turns the station making a mental note to take Adele off her IPod. Keisha's Blow comes on and she smiles, then a few lines later it goes off and 'The one that got away' came on. Bonnie's eye twitches and she turns the radio off, was the radio against her now? "Mom… are you O.k.?" Daniel ask quietly, almost afraid of the answer. "I-I'm fine." _Come on Bennett you can do better than this!_ She inhaled and exhaled slowly, she refused to cry in front of her children again.

She was no longer the weak Bonnie Bennett who couldn't get over her grief, now she was strong Bonnie Bennett who no longer let her emotions hinder her. "I'm sorry mom…" Bonnie frowned. "Sweetheart why are you sorry?" Daniel shrugged. "Because it still hurts you." Curse Daniel and his strong psychic abilities. "It does, but it doesn't matter, I wouldn't change a thing." It was quiet for a few minutes as Bonnie tried to regain herself, maybe she should go to therapy for this, Bonnie was positive that getting this upset when ever she thought of what they used to have wasn't normal. Sure she didn't let it rule her life anymore and she didn't feel like crying or killing them every time she saw them, but she just felt so… upset whenever she thought about it. Maybe it's she got so close to him only to realize that it was just a fairytale that wasn't coming true…

"_Omg it's been forever since we had girls time!" Caroline gushed as she devoured her french-fries. "Yup, I really needed this Care, thanks." Elena said as she smiled warmly at her friend, Caroline could look at you for a second and suddenly know it was time to have a girls night. "Well at least someone needed it, I had to psychically drag you away from Damon!" Caroline said as she glared halfheartedly at Bonnie who smiled. "I can't help it, I hate being away from him, it's like when I'm not with him I think about him all the time and sometimes it hurts-" Caroline groaned. "Crap, I just got her started on the Damon vomit again!" Caroline and Elena learned the hard way that if you bring Damon up around Bonnie she'll go on and on and on about him. "I think I liked it better when they hated each other." Caroline said as she frowned at Bonnie. "When did they even get close enough to start liking each other?" Elena frowned because as far as she knew, they acted the same until about two months ago, that's when they announced that they were officially a couple, much to Elena's shock. _

"_Probably when they started having sex with each other… which might have been about a week or two after she broke up with Jeremy." Elena gasped in shock, Bonnie was talking about how Damon made her breakfast in bed this morning. "They were having sex with each other?" She screeched out but stopped after she realized mostly everyone in the grille was looking at her. "Come one Elena this is Damon we're talking about, you can not be in a relationship with him and not have sex… amazing sex by the way." Bonnie said with a shrug. "How-how…" Caroline frowned. "Elena you know how to have sex with someone." Elena shook her head rapidly. "No I mean how did you and him start…" Bonnie grabbed a fry. "It started as a friends with benefit thing."Bonnie when she remembered the first month they started having sex, it was a 'wham bam thank you ma'am now get out of my room before someone sees you' type of thing. Then it grew when Damon slowly began to be nicer to her, which meant that Bonnie became nicer to him. Then he could tell whenever she was upset and he would comfort her, then she gave him advice on the love triangle he was in._

_That's when they actually became friends with benefits, things got complicated when Damon got angry because she was flirting with a boy, she got angry and told him to fuck off and that if he can flirt with Elena then she could flirt with whoever she wanted. They stopped seeing each other after that… two weeks later Damon showed up on her door step and asked her to be his girlfriend. "Speak of the devil and he shale appear." Caroline muttered as the blued devil himself walked over to them, however Elena didn't hear what she had said, all she could think about was when Damon was flirting with her he had been sleeping with Bonnie. When he had been making her fall in love with him, he was falling in love with Bonnie. "H-hey Damon…" He didn't even acknowledge her, all he saw was Bonnie. He sat down next to her and smiled warmly at her, a smile she never saw him with. As the not moved on Caroline huffed and muttered that Damon was stealing Bonnie away from them, Elena kept excusing herself to the bathroom but she didn't pay anything that wasn't Damon much attention._

Now Bonnie realized that there were signs of what Elena was going to do, she missed the tears Elena had in her eyes every time she excused herself to the bathroom. Elena never really liked being around them when they were together, she used to get bitchy whenever Bonnie was around and after she broke up with Stefan she didn't see her at all, a week after she broke up with Stefan was when she called Damon over that fateful night. After she left she was still in love with him, even after all the things he put her through she was waiting for him to remember what they had and come running back to her, she was such a fool to spend those months wishing she could have worked it out with him. That's when she wished she could stop wishing and move on with her life. "Alright guys lets make this quick, I have some places I need to go." Bonnie said as they walked into the grocery store, the twins grinned at her and nodded. "I want pepperoni pizza!" Danielle said as she grabbed a basket. "I want ground beef pizza!" Daniel said as he glared at Danielle. "Then you'll each have your own." Danielle and Daniel both relaxed and walked over to the food isle with Bonnie behind them.

**OK, voting time! Do you want Stefan with Caroline? Or Stefan with Elena? I was going to make Stefan get back with Elena and Caroline be with Tyler but a reviewer brought this to my attention.**

**I was going to pick then I just decided to let you guys pick what you wanted, again I apologize for the seriously long overdue update! To make matters worse the update wasn't even long T-T please forgive! Oh and the title of the chapter is Wishes by Superchick, honestly every chapter title I the name of a song or at least the lyrics from a song… come to think of it all my story titles are also the name of songs…**


	5. Imposible

**First off, to my reviewer anadems, the reason why Bonnie had no help from her friends was because when she left she made sure they couldn't find her, she even moved to a different state. AND last chance on the vote for Stefan/Caroline or Stefan/Elena. 7 votes for Stefan and Caroline and only 3 votes for Stefan and Elena lol guess you guys want Elena alone? Oh and if you already voted then you can't vote again, don't try to play me cuz I'll be checking! Chapter song is Impossible by Shontelle, it's effing epic!**

Chapter 5: Impossible

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon yelled in Bonnie's face as soon as she stepped through the door. "I had things to do." Bonnie said as she pushed past Damon. "But that was three hours ago Bonnie, we thought something happened to you!" Caroline stressed as she followed Bonnie into the kitchen."Sorry but as you can see we're fine." Bonnie put all the grocery bags on the island and the twins sat on a bar stool. "O.k. we're gonna have to set up some rules." The twins stopped unpacking the groceries and stared at Damon with their mouths open. "Excuse me?" Bonnie said as she began to unpack, he did not just say the 'r' word to Bonnie. "You heard what I said, if you're going to stay here you can't just do whatever you want with a hybrid and a powerful witch trying to kill you, you need some rules to follow." Damon obviously doesn't know what he's about to get into, but Katherine and the twins do. "O.k. everyone lets give them some privacy." Elena frowned. "Why?" Katherine rolled her eyes and pointed to Bonnie. "Bonnie is a witch, witches are free spirited and don't like to be held down, rules hold them down so they tend to break them quiet often. The only reason Emily wanted to work with me was because I offered her and her family freedom from slavery."

The twins jumped down from their stools. "You think we can still get our pizza later?" Daniel asked as he began to pout. "Maybe if they don't get into it to badly." A pause. "We might have to make her a bath or something like that." As the twins kept thinking of things to do to calm their mother Stefan stared at them in shock. "Are they thinking of ways to charm their mother into doing what they want?" Caroline and Elena smirked. "I'm not surprised since they are Bonnie's children, she could charm our parents into letting us go to a late night party with drugs and sex." Caroline said with a nod, Bonnie's mossy green doe eyes and innocent sweet smile and husky voice could charm the pants off of Obama. "I also learned that the way to get $300 dollars from my dad was through Bonnie's bean dip, my dad became putty in her wee hands whenever she brought that over!" The girls laughed at the memories, whatever happened to those? Oh yea, Elena pretty much ruined that.

"Did someone say Bean dip? Mom should totally make some been dip!" Daniel said as he popped up out of nowhere, before anyone could say anything yelling could be heard. "Screw you Damon you're not my father!" Daniel sighed, make that bath a bubble bath. "You're not doing this and that's final!" Daniel groaned as he walked into the kitchen; make that a bubble bath with a foot massage. "Mom calm down." Daniel said as he hugged her, Bonnie took a deep breath. "Look Damon I'm a witch, I need my freedom, and besides you think the kids are going to stay her and _not_ go to school? This is Klaus we're talking about this is going to take a month or two!" Damon sighed and rubbed his head. "Look I can understand you wanting to put the kids in school but working at the hospital, you're staying here so you don't even need the money." No she didn't need the money. "I shared a house with my roommate, she needs my part of the rent." Damon's eye twitched. "Then we'll give it to you." Bonnie rolled her eyes, did he want her to flat out say that she wasn't comfortable staying here all day long with Damon and Elena?

"I've already taken the necessary precautions to ensure their safety… as well as mine. No one with the intention of harming the kids can go within a five block radius of the school and no one with the intent of harming me can come two blocks within the hospital."

Damon glared at her and she glared back, after an long time he sighed. "Fine. You win... but we're talking later" Bonnie smirked, she knew she would win because there was no way she was going to back down from him. That was one of the things he loved about her, most people backed down win ever Damon got scary but Bonnie just got scary back and in the end they either reached an agreement or he would back down. She did frown as she had an inkling on what he wanted to 'talk' about. "Ok sweetie go wash up and we can start making pizza." Bonnie turned around to get the ingredients out, after this she would work on the spell to turn Katherine into a vampire. Damon even personally offered to turn her into a vampire but Katherine said it wouldn't work and that she tried at least five times. It was obvious they were up against a damn good witch, Bonnie just hopes she's good enough to beat her.

XoXoXoXo

"Twin's first." Damon red aloud as he looked at dvd's on Bonnie's dresser. He walked over to the TV and put it in the dvd player. _"Come on, say ma-ma. Ma-ma." On the tv was a pair of plump twins who looked almost exactly alike expect the one on the right had black hair and ice blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair and mossy green eyes. "Mama!" They both said in unison and Bonnie squealed. "They are so cute!" Bonnie was gushing over how cute they were until Danielle got the brilliant idea to through a glass bottle at Bonnie. The camera fell to the floor and someone could be heard laughing. "Sarah that's not funny., she hit me in the head with a glass bottle!" 'Sarah' kept laughing until someone picked up the camera and turned it off._

_The next one showed Bonnie standing over Daniel with a sly grin. "You got it?" She asked. "Yup." Sarah said and Bonnie faced Daniel. "Puppy!" He gurgled before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Puppy!" He giggled and laughed each time Bonnie said the word puppy, soon Bonnie and Sarah were laughing at the sound, Bonnie then turned to Danielle and fake sneezed which caused Danielle to giggle. "Why do they laugh at the weirdest things?" Bonnie asked as she sneezed again. "Their babies, they laugh at anything."_

"_Come on Danielle this way, come on Dani!" Danielle was on the floor on a pink blanket and was gurgling and talking baby talk as she crawled and stumbled her way to Bonnie. Behind her Daniel was gurgling and fascinated with a toy frog that he was sucking on, "Sarah you missed it, Dani's crawling!" Bonnie said proudly as a tall, beautiful blonde with long blonde hair, high cheek bones, pouty lips and blue eyes walked in. "Your lying!" She said as she rushed towards her. "Dani I thought we agreed that you'd what for me to get home?" Instead of gurgling a bottle appeared out of thin air right in front of her and she grabbed it and tossed it in Sarah's direction._

"_And you were starting to think that Dan was slow weren't you?" Sarah asked as the camera focused on Bonnie who was holding the twins tightly, crashes and monkey noises could be heard. "But he wasn't doing half the things Dani was doing!" Bonnie cried out as the Sarah moved past her and opened a door. Swinging on a chandelier in the middle of a room was a monkey trying to eat a yellow vase. "Ok Daniel can you please wish that thing away?" Daniel gurgled and looked at the monkey before he pointed at it and id disappeared. "My god Bonnie he's gonna be a genius when it comes to magic!" Sarah cheered while Bonnie looked terrified. "Do you think I should seal his magic?"_

Damon watched the videos in amazement as most of them ending in either Bonnie or Sarah getting hurt, Daniel liked to summon animal from TV and Danielle liked to summon glass bottles and bit them. As he watched videos from the twins first spell, to Danielle's first ballet performance, Damon felt tears come to his eyes. He had missed so much, they even started to call this Sarah chick 'Dada' and they looked so happy without him. He felt so much guilt and regret and sadness, he should have never left Bonnie. His relationship with Bonnie was just perfect and when he went to Elena's to check on her that night he had _no_ intentions of leaving Bonnie.

But when he saw Elena brake down and stare at him with her big brown eyes something inside of him changed and all he could think about was her. But now the feeling was gone and all he wanted was Bonnie but he was to damn stubborn to leave because as much as he wanted to have Bonnie back, he also wanted to prove to everyone who didn't think they could make it that they could, but mostly to Caroline.

XoXoXoXo

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Was the only warning they had before Elena was pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Caroline. "HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed as she her hand tightened around Elena's throat, Elena was trying desperately to get some air. That's when Caroline was tackled to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Caroline?" Damon asked as he pinned her down. "What the hell am I doing? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"Even though Damon was older he had never seen Caroline so angry before so it was no surprise when she pushed him off her easily. "As much as Bonnie gave up for you, as much as Bonnie risked her life her you, how could you do this to her? God Elena she almost died sealing Klaus so you could be safe and you repay her by stealing Damon?"_

_Caroline ignored Damon and kept talking to Elena. "you know what, I overlooked all the times when you would steal my boyfriends from me but this is Bonnie Elena, Bonnie!" Elena stood after she caught her breath. "Caroline you don't understand-" Caroline scoffed. "Then please enlighten me as to why you'd still her boyfriend. Elena licked her lips nervously. "I love him." Caroline rolled her eyes. "So what? Bonnie loved him to Elena, your gonna have to do better then that."Elena stood straighter, obviously trying to look tough. "I've loved him longer then she did." Caroline shook her head a she looked at Elena with a mixture of pity and disgust._

"_Yea you may have loved him longer, I'll give you that. But you know what? While you were so busy trying to deny your love for him, Bonnie didn't deny her feelings at all. She accepted it and made the first move so she obviously loved him more then you did! You only had the guts to make your move _after_ he was taken."Caroline began to advance on her putting her game face on. "Ok Caroline this has gone on far enough, I'm not going to let you verbally abuse Elena." Hearing that only pissed Caroline off even more. "How can you stick up for this selfish bitch when she doesn't even love you as much as Bonnie loves you? The only reason she's with you is because she wants you back to obsessing over her like before you were with Bonnie!" Caroline went over to Bonnie's house to plain perfect summer vaction but instead she found a broken and lifeless Bonnie crying on her bead. Elena stepped in front of Damon, glaring at Caroline. "No it isn't Caroline, why is it so hard for you to realize that I love Damon and he chose me over Bonnie."_

"_And why couldn't you see that you weren't meant to have the guy this time Elena?" Caroline tried lunging for Elena but Damon blocked her attack so she settled for beating him close to death while Elena ran towards her. "Back off bitch!"Caroline growled out at her and Elena faltered, she's never seen the happy go lucky blonde so angry before. "You know what, karma's a bitch Elena, soon enough both of you realize that this was the worst mistake of your life, but it'll be to late by then and you'll both be all alone. Fuck! The only reason why I'm not ending both of you right now is because that'd only hurt Bonnie even more." She kicked Damon in the head, knocking him out cold and she growled and jumped at Elena which made her scream. Caroline then turned on her heels and left._

XoXoXoXo

"I see you found the dvd's huh?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the room. "Uh, yea… Bonnie what happened when you were pregnant." Bonnie sighed and sat on the bed, she was hoping to skate around the subject first. "Well it wasn't exactly a walk in the park." Bonnie mused. "I almost died three times before I was even 8 months." She said it causally like she was talking about the weather. "What?" Damon asked in shock. "Bonnie sighed. "Well I was really skinny throughout the pregnancy. Anytime I ate I through it up only a few minutes later, I had fevers, colds, and I even had the flu once or twice. I couldn't control my powers which meant I was stuck in the house all day. I couldn't walk across the room without getting out of breath and I was on a breathing machine, all of this is when I was 26 weeks." Bonnie sighed as she remembered how painful it was. "The closer I got to my due date the more trouble I had, I bet it was nature trying to kill me off no doubt." When Bonnie glanced at Damon he was tense and Bonnie briefly remembered how badly she wanted him there with her. "I was tiered all the time and yet I could get to sleep, I became anti-social, I was angry and bitchy all the time, sometimes I thought I was going to die and sometimes the pain was so bad I thought about ending it myself, I almost did it the first time my hear stopped beating, that was the scariest thing ever."

"I don't know how I made it through, everyone was calling it a miracle that I survived that far, let alone the giving birth." Bonnie shuddered just thinking about it. "I had to push Daniel out while Danielle decided bite through my stomach, definitely didn't think I'd come out of that alive." Pushing a 5 pound human being out of her body is incredibly hard, but doing that while another chewed its way through her stomach was the worst pain she ever felt. "Poor Danielle, she apologized so much when she found out what she did, she started crying and stuff but I knew where she was coming from. Danielle wouldn't have made it if she stayed any longer." Damon got up and started pacing, he his literally started to hurt when he thought about all the things Bonnie had to go through while he was living the good life with Elena.

"Well you know what you wanted to know now so I have to make a call." He stopped pacing and turned towards her. "Look Bonnie I'm sorry I-" Bonnie cut him off. "I know would have been there if you could but you weren't so it's ok. But Don't tell me your sorry because I know your not. If you were sorry you would have sought me out and not wait until Klaus told you about me. I except the fact that you chose Elena over me so everything's good, now if you'll excuse me I really need to make a call." Damon stood there for a few seconds before he finally just walked out the room, it felt like Bonnie just said 'Don't even think about getting me back.' and reminded him of how much he hurt her all within a few seconds.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Elena said as she smirking while painting her nails silver. "Shut up!" Damon growled not liking how she used his words against him, Damon was determined to change her mind. He knew she still cared for him, he hoped, and all he had to do was play his cards right and he'd have her back. But first he had to deal with Elena.

**And scene! I'm starting a new story, it's got lots of lemons because I feel like there aren't enough lemons for Bamon.**

**It'll mostly follow the story line with my own twist and turns, it'll either be out later today or tomorrow, hopefully!**

**Anywho peace, love, and gap!**


End file.
